memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Non-canon redirects
A list of for non-canon names for characters, ships, governments, and species taken from novels, comics, reference books, and games. Even unconfirmed, some of those names were later adopted by fans or authors. :Names that refers to people or references who have actually appeared in canon are boldfaced. Characters * 0, a member of the Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum. * Robert Bennett, non-canon name given to Bob after-the-fact from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. * Burgoyne 172, Chief Engineer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Mackenzie Calhoun, commanding officer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Aman Evek, Cardassian Gul from the The Badlands, Book 2. * Qaylan Furlong, the hero of the Star Trek: Borg videogame. * Mark McHenry, conn officer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Zak Kebron, chief of security from Star Trek: New Frontier. * James Leyton * Shiboline M'Ress, chief science officer on the USS Trident in Star Trek: New Frontier. * Quaestor, a member of the Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum. * Elizabeth Shelby, commander of the USS Excalibur in Star Trek: New Frontier. * Soleta, science officer from Star Trek: New Frontier. * Taran'atar, a Jem'Hadar elder in the Deep Space Nine relaunch series. * Thev, Andorian killed by Borg, Pocket TNG: "The Eyes of the Beholders" *Stephen Turner, Grand Admiral of Starfleet in Star Trek (DC volume 1) * Christine Vale, first officer of [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] in Star Trek: Titan. * Elias Vaughn, first officer of DS9 in the Deep Space Nine relaunch series. Starships * Audit's Spoils, the name for Brunt's shuttlecraft from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Aurulent, the name for Zek's shuttlecraft from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * [[USS Dauntless (NCC-71879)|USS Dauntless (NCC-71879)]] * The Naprem, the name given to Dukat's Bird-of-Prey by Decipher in the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Oregon Trail, a colony ship in the novel Wagon Train to the Stars *[[USS Premonition|USS Premonition]], a temporal research ship in the Star Trek: Armada game. Starship classes * Janitza class, the name for Bajoran transport ships from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Ma-Karn class, the name for Miradorn raiders from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Na'Far class, the name for Ferengi transport ships from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Perikian class, the name for Bajoran interceptors from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. *Voodieh class, the name for Klingon warships from the ''Star Trek'' CCG. * Ju'day class, the name given for the Val Jean from blueprints in Star Trek: The Magazine. Other references *'Atreonid', the name for the Efrosians in the 2003 Decipher role-playing book Aliens. * Class P, a planetary classification given in the Star Trek: Star Charts. * Ear receiver, name for the earpiece used by communication officers from Star Fleet Technical Manual. * Hydran, a race from the Star Fleet Universe game. * Kzin Patriarchy, the name for the government from Star Trek: Star Charts. * Hall of State, the name of the Romulan Senate chamber from Vulcan's Heart fr:Memory Alpha:Liste des redirections non-canons